fearandhungerfandomcom-20200213-history
Marina
Marina is a playable character and a potential party member in Fear & Hunger: Termina. __TOC__ Lore Marina was born in the Church of All-mer within Prehevil, where her lineage had been practicing archaic but brutal and cruel rites and rituals in order to appease the old gods of old in the past. Her father is the current leading Dark Priest. Her mother was not an active participant of these rituals, and so wanted Marina to not follow in the footsteps of her father. The life of a dark priest was cruel and a lifetime of servitude to gods of old was not what her mother wanted for her little girl. It is implied greatly that she was born male because her mother made a great effort to make her look effeminate before her father had a look at her. She would grow up in a church of Prehevil, and would go off into an orthodox path different from that of the male dark priests. From here, her skills of an being a talented occultist would be noticed by the Vatican and their Ministry of Darkness. They even offered her to come and study over there, a scholarship of sorts to learn more about her dark arts. She would take this chance to leave Prehevil, wanting to leave her father's piercing and watchful gaze of scrutiny and jealousy and freely express herself, unlike that of being near by family. Her mother would be proud of her, as she always was. From there in the Vatican, she would learn and continue to refine her art of occultism for some time considering she did say that it felt like a lifetime coming back to Prehevil. She had to go back to that forsaken place somewhere in the Eastern Union because she was sent a letter by her father, informing her of her mother's death in an uncaring manner. Not only was it suspicious, as the two didn't have any sort of connection since Marina left for the Vatican, but also that he was not acting so worried for his wife. Marina did think something was wrong because her father was obsessed with blood magic and some blood magic techniques often demanded the blood of loved ones. She would go back, preparing herself to find out what has happened to her family in Prehevil. Little did she know of a bigger scheme that was going on and that she will play a part in as one of Termina's contestants... In the character creation she will have the option to start with the skills: Engrave or Necromancy. Depending on the options picked she will also start with an alchemy book or a god related book, learning the respective engraving symbol. Recruiting Marina will address the player character once he or she steps off the train. Once spoken to, she will reveal she is a local of Prehevil and an occultist if asked about the dream. She can later be found in the mayor's house in the second floor. Talking to her will give the option of recruiting her. If for whatever reason the player doesn't speak to her by the train, she won't spawn at the mayor's house unless you go back to the train and talk to Olivia, which will trigger her appearence in said house. Trivia * It is unknown whether Marina considers herself to be a man or a woman. The game doesn't give any hint about it. * The "out of ammo" dialogue calls Marina a "he", but this could be just because there is no other option programmed for female characters yet. * When found in the Mayor's house she'll mention that it is a Tuesday. There seems to not be any other way to check the current date of the events other than this bit of dialog. * Using a Soul stone on her if she dies will reveal that she has an Enlightened soul, similar to Enki as they both learned about blood magic at an early point in their lives. * Marina's name, which is a feminine version of the Classical/Vulgar Latin name of Marinus, means of the sea, which comes from the Latin word, marinus. If one looks at it from that context of name origin, Marina did went to the Vatican, which should be the fictional equivalent of Vatican City in Rome. The area is situated in the Italian Peninsula, which is surrounded by the Mediterranean Sea on its western, southern, and eastern flanks. * Interestingly, when Marina loses to the Decrepit Priest, Marina's body is crucified facing forward on the cross and away from the player, just furthering the allusion of her being a male. Category:Playable Character Category:Recruitable Character Category:Termina characters Category:Termina contestant Category:Termina Category:Characters Category:Enlightened soul